warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
German
Origins The origins of the German (pronounced Yer-Mon) lie in Slavic mythology. For their amazing powers as spirits of rain and hail, they were respected, loved and feared. Many rituals were dedicated to them; among which included setting food and wine out near the edge of a forest (often on the family woodpile) to appease or propitiate them, and then shouting out to them an invitation to dinner. If the German does not accept, it makes no difference, but if he does, it is a great honor, and a sign of good agricultural fortune to come. Some would even make dolls or effigies of German (out of rags, fired clay or fruits/vegetables; a proper effigy or doll would include a generous depiction of the German's genitals). Participants would then either bury the effigy/doll (often near a body of water; lake, river, beach shore, etc) or put it into a makeshift casket, set into the water and hold for it a mock funeral. The latter was a ritual only performed by women and girls. Appearance The German are an all-male species; in a solid form, they appear as humanoids with pale blue skin. In an incorporeal state, naturally, they remain blue, but obviously appear more insubstantial or gaseous. They can be anywhere from 5'0 to 8'0 tall, ranging between lean, medium and muscular body types (nearly NEVER fat or obese). Their hair may be long, medium or short; straight, curly or wavy in texture; hair colors range from black, brown, blond, red, white, or a darker shade of blue than their skin. They may even be bald. Facial hair, body hair and eye color also varies. Behavior The German RARELY wears clothes, often valuing its nudity as a sign of its freedom; likewise, they are unashamed and unbothered by seeing the nakedness of others. When, or if, they do wear clothes, the clothes will be light and veil-like. They are fond of capes, cloaks, veils and loose tunics. Though, even these are more common among those influenced by the cultures of the Plane of Air (rather than those influenced by the Plane of Water). Also, due to their capabilities (and their origins at the point where the Plane of Water and the Plane of Air converge), German are calm, pleasant and serene. They despise violence, and are unwilling to fight at all; they would sooner simply vanish into thin air (to the upper air of the atmosphere or to their home plane) than take place in what they consider frivolous and pointless behavior. Furthermore, the German are free-spirited and nomadic. They love to travel wherever their whim takes them (often a place where it rains frequently, due to their fondness of the rain, or to a place where rain is needed), and will spend very little time in any one place. Their nomadic nature is due to their capacity as bringers (or stayers) of rain and hail. When they visit new lands, they are often given to observing the place's inhabitants from afar (like in neighboring forests) as they go about their day unawares. By their observation, the German can make a judgment as to whether the people deserve the sky's punishment or it's reward. As such, their wide travels and their observations of other sentient races often lead to a very philosophical perspective on life. Despite this, they perceive schooling and the work of domestic life to be pointless, except when necessary to finding food, shelter or a mate. And should they ever find love, rather than settling down in one place, they will invite their mate to travel abroad with them. If their mate refuses, the German will leave them behind, no matter how difficult it may be (even if they leave behind children). This is about half of the cases with those romantically involved with German. Children of German may take on traits and/or abilities of their father, but only male children have a chance of being German themselves. Abilities Because of their nature as spirits of the rain and the hail, German are capable of perceiving the oncoming rain or oncoming hail with keen psychic accuracy. They can sense when it will begin, how intense it will be, how long it will last and what areas it will hit. This sense is so keen, in fact, that it is often used to determine the route of the German's travels. In addition, the German can turn invisible, intangible, inaudible, inodorous or even entirely imperceptible to the senses. They are also capable of flight and levitation, standing on clouds as though standing on solid ground, generating miniature rain clouds to ride on, and the like. Furthermore their touch rapidly restores and nourishes plant life as though it were touched by the rain. Simply walking over grass, for example, can leave behind it a trail of it grown knee-high. However, its most famous capabilities lie in its weather manipulation. After secluded observation of the inhabitants of a society, and judgment of the society's overall character, the German can decide between calling forth, intensifying, stopping or preventing the hail, as well as calling forth, intensifying, stopping or preventing the rains. Preventing the rains might even be so extreme as to result in a prolonged drought, while bringing forth the rain may be intensified to the point of devastating floods. Strangely, in order bring about or stay these events, however, it must first literally give up its own life, simultaneously stopping its brain, heart and breathing...of its own will. Though, fortunately, the German will resurrect after the event has passed. And should the German ever be successfully (and permanently) killed, the weather will shift to bring forth (or withhold) rain/hail for the same number of hours as the number of years that he lived. Though, it must be noted: not all rain is caused by the German. Category:Mythical Being Category:Humanoid Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Air Category:Water Category:Death Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Good